shadowedtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Fruit
Back Story The back story for fruit is unknown, no one recognizes her as a member of the society. Appearance Fruit's appearance comes off as completly odd. With her white hair and changing eye color, no one really recognizes her. She loves her dress and head band. Although she's only thirteen, she's smart. Personality Where'd you come from? Fruit's personality is very sweet. She's always cheerful. And after she meets the Yoshima group and the rest of the good modifies, she tends to stand up for them and realizes that what they're doing is for the best. Abilities vector manipulation CapabilityEdit She can basically control the motion and direction of an object. She can cause stagnant and unmoving objects to travel in a controlled direction, regardless of the users physical strength or speed. In short, this is a more advanced and powerful version of Psychokinesis. Moving objects too can be redirected, essentially creating a "Ultimate Defense" that prevents any physical energy or matter from coming into contact with her. Along with direction, she can also manipulate the magnitude of the vector values. With everything capable of having vector, possibilities with this power can be endless. ApplicationsEdit *Can control vectors and do almost anything as long as it involves sending something somewhere. *Flight, by canceling the vectors of gravity or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. *Move objects, from one place to another, in ways more powerful than normal psychokinesis. *Manipulating vectors of matters at molecular or even subatomic levels. *Create imaginary vectors to contact with objects indirectly. *Change the flow of the blood by changing it's direction causing internal damage in the body. *Redirect projectiles such as bullets, rockets and missiles out of the user's way. *Mimic superhuman strength by increasing the vector in the muscles. *Send simple, stationary objects like stones or water droplets with the strength of a bullet by accelerating it's vectors, to the point of speed of light. *Travel at superhuman speeds by vectoring one's own body or using the vectors present on the ground, to the point of speed of light. *Redirect attacks right back at the attacker. *Gain Ultimate Defense by redirecting attacks out of the way. *Wind Manipulation can send razor sharp winds at a target by redirecting it's momentum and velocity. *Redirect and furthering compressing wind to create and manipulate plasma. *Generate shock waves by vectoring surrounding forces. *Send projectile and beam based powers (fireballs, bolt of lightning, etc.) right back at the attacker. *Redirect and reflect incoming attacks and send them in multiple directions with great concussive and destructive force. *Prevent incoming objects from making physical contact with the user. *Can manipulate vector quantities such as gravity and the wind, allowing the user to repel and attract objects. *Manipulate the vector of gravity, compressing it into one point to create a black hole. *Can control the vector of projectile weapons, increasing speed and damage, as well as control accuracy. *Stopping incoming projectiles by decreasing their vectors to zero. *Redirecting electrical signals in one's brain. *May redirect sound waves and mimic sound-based powers. *Manipulating water molecules and photons to have them reflect to create illusions. *Redirect energy into one's body, absorb and convert it for various purposes.